


Unrequited Love

by Team_Draco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Draco/pseuds/Team_Draco





	Unrequited Love

Being in Slytherin had its ups and downs; however Draco never seemed to mind. In fact he thrived in his house, some would say it was because of his father who was always pushing for the best for his son, it seemed as though he was a favorite of professor Snape and he had many friends. 

However looks can be deceiving, recently he had this feeling that something was missing but he just couldn't place it and that seemed to consume his thoughts. For the past two days all he could think about is what was missing from his life, and how was he suppose to know? Being the child of wealthy parents he had all the advantages anyone could ever dream of, but what if he didn't have that then who would he be? In school he always had to act, what was he known for? Being the spoiled rich kid, but that's not who he was not by any means. It was all a facade to keep the family's reputation, and exactly what was that? Everyone thought his aunt was insane and obsessed with Voldemort, his father craved attention and had to showcase his authority everywhere he went; not much of a reputation is it? 

This reputation is what kept him in line, it gave him something to work with. He knew exactly what was expected of him and if he ever deviated from it he was definitely told about it. The constant need for approval from his father absolutely drained him of all his energy, and he never knew what his father felt about him. 

Sitting in class was something he would rather not do right now, it felt as though it was a hassle and of course everyone was going on about 'Saint Potter' Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes; why was he so special why did everyone put him on a pedestal? Sure he was brave, after all that's why he was in Gryffindor but he didn't apply himself and didn't take school seriously. Sighing to himself the youthful blonde just didn't get it and maybe he wasn't supposed to? Class itself was ridiculous, he felt it was a waste of everyone's time. They would never teach you anything of use, he began to even wonder why he went and then it dawned on him why he went to classes everyday. To see her, to hear her voice, to be somewhat near her. Of course deep down he knew it would never work; she was in a completely different house and home life. But he still after all these years attending Hogwarts couldn't shake his feelings for her. He noticed the way her hair curled, the way she smiled, he hopped to hear her voice in class. 

He had never told anyone he had feelings for her, all his friends in Slytherin would laugh at him, how could he have feelings for someone in Gryffindor? Being in love was hard especially when the person of your affections wanted nothing to do with you, she was too enthralled with Harry at least it looked that way. The way she looked at Potter made his blood boil, she should be looking at him like that! Keeping a secret as big as this was taxing, he had to make sure he played the rich boy act perfectly and he also had to make it look as though he wasn't in love with Hermione. 

Everyone knew it he just didn't have the courage to confront his feelings and everyone's preconceived notions; he felt it would be better to just act as though that wasn't the case. A lot of times he could feel himself messing up, he would smile around her, he would laugh at something she said he always had to catch himself. What if everyone found out, what would happen then? At school not much would happen he suspected he would get comments and get laughed at, but if his father found out? He didn't even want to think about that. The thing was Draco didn't care that she was in a different house, comes from a different background, comes from a family with no magical ties he just wanted to be with her. Sure he teased her, how else was he suppose to get close to her, to get a reaction out of her? That was the only way in his mind that he could get close to her. 

These days he didn't have a lot of friends he could confide in, there was Crabbe and Goyle but he wasn't too confident in them; he thought for sure they would betray him. At least for now he had to keep this knowledge all to himself, he didn't know who his allies were. Walking through the hallways and sitting in class were the worst, Potter was always around. How could he approach her when Harry was always by her side? Which of course made Draco all the more jealous, just because he was the chosen one didn't mean he could win everyone over. 

Wasn't it Draco's turn, what was stopping him from trying to win her over? Yes, there would be issues from the start. He would have to account for all the teasing he did and that would not be a simple task, how do you explain to someone that all those hurtful things I said to you didn't mean anything because I was trying to get close to you? How can you make up for something like that? They are in different houses, complete opposites I'm sure not too many Gryffindors would be too happy to see one of the brave dating one of the cunning, and the same could be said for his fellow Slytherins. He was sure she didn't care for him in the slightest which upset him and fueled his attraction to her. The way he looked at her, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful and amazing but what did she think when she looked at him?


End file.
